Go the Extra Mile
by SoraMisty
Summary: My first fic on Fanfiction.net! I hope this works... Set just after Season One, at Sora's house. Sora and Mimi preform the Digidestined's theme song. (I know that the lyrics are twisted in a few places.)


Go the Extra Mile (music video)

Author's note: This takes place at Sora's house. I don't care what Sora's favorite color is, I think it might be purple, so that's that. I hope that this is at least halfway decent…

Mimi and Sora were searching through some CDs, looking for the perfect song to make into a duet and sing together as the Digidestined's theme. They listened through 10 CDs, and then, they came to this song in the middle of the 11th. "We found it." Sora whispered at the end. "Mimi, we've found the right song."

"You're right." Mimi whispered back, her voice shaky. "This is it."

"It's full of the whole truth of all of us, right from the start. It makes me remember so much…" Sora replied in a hushed tone.

"Me too…" Mimi shuddered. "It's as if they wrote it… for us."

They found the words and divided the song into parts. Then, they preformed it, together, for the rest of the group.

__

(Camera shows Digidestined sitting in Sora's all purple bedroom.)

****

Countless eyes are watching, and this our finest star.

(The Digidestined going to sleep that first night.)

****

It's time to realize the dream, and who we really are.

(Screen divides into 8ths and it shows all the crests glowing.)

****

I'm gonna freeze this space and time, rise to make the call.

(Tai in front, leading everyone.)

****

Seize the moment make it mine, and through it all…

(Angemon defeating Devimon.)

****

Straight as the arrow flies, I will run towards the finish line.

(Everyone running away from an evil Digimon.)

****

With all the strength I've found, my feet won't touch the ground.

(Sora riding hanging from Birdramon's claws.)

****

I will scale the heights if I believe, wings of faith will carry me.

(Joe and Gomamon climbing Infinity Mountain.)

****

I'll go the distance just to reach, the arms I'm running to.

(Mimi hugging Palmon.)

****

I'll go the extra mile, for you.

(Piedmon going through the gate.)

****

I know it won't be easy, to make you understand.

(Matt tackling Tai in "Subzero Ice Punch".)

****

I want to take the glory, and put it in your hand.

(TK watching Angemon defeating Devimon.)

****

'Cause you're the light that makes me shine, you're the hero in my eyes.

(Kari talking to the light in the forest.)

****

Win or lose, do or die, and I'll come out fine…

(The picture of the whole group, then camera rolls back to reveal it's in a frame in Sora's room.)

****

Straight as the arrow flies, I will run towards the finish line.

(Group running and screaming.)

****

With all the strength I've found, my feet won't touch the ground.

(Tai and Matt getting hit by Angemon and Angewomon's arrows.)

****

I will scale the heights if I believe, wings of faith will carry me.

(A close-up of Spiral Mountain.)

****

I'll go the distance just to reach, the arms I'm running to.

(Tai and Sora hugging.)

****

I'll go the extra mile, for you.

(Matt playing his harmonica in the last episode.)

****

(go the extra mile…) 'Till the end…

(The kids flying up in the streetcar.)

****

(go the extra mile…) I wanna be able to say…

(Mimi talking and NOT complaining.)

****

I have found the key, you all believe in me, and I will do it all again… 

(All the kids laughing together, then the streetcar again.)

****

Go the extra mile…

(Scenes of the kids beginning and then end, in this order:)

****

Straight as the arrow flies, I will run towards the finish line.

(Tai, Matt…)

****

With all the strength I've found, my feet won't touch the ground.

(Sora, Mimi…)

****

I will scale the heights if I believe, wings of faith will carry me.

(TK, Kari [in the first episode you see her for the "beginning"]) 

****

I'll go the distance just to reach, the arms I'm running to.

(Joe, and Izzy.)

****

I'll go the extra mile, for you.

(Everyone in the bedroom, Sora and Mimi sitting on the bed, everyone else in dark purple beanbag chairs.)

****

Knowing it will be worthwhile…

(The camera pans the picture taken on the last day in its frame.)

(Sora seeming to say, "Join in!", sitting on the bed.)

****

I will go the extra mile…

For you…

Tai grinned. "That sounds like the perfect theme song for the Digidestined. It brings back so many memories…"

Sora smiled. "It almost made Mimi cry the first time through."

Mimi seemed flustered. "No it didn't!"

"Who cares?" Matt added, breaking up the fight. "It's really neat."

"Brava! Encore!" someone said. 

Everyone smiled. "Okay if it's okay with Mimi!" Sora yelled.

"Fine. Let me rewind our tape." Mimi jumped up and rewound the tape…

Author's Note: Okay, I personally think it stunk. I just wanted to write a Digimon music video. This video is in honor of the passing of Season One. I'd like to request a moment of silence for it please. *Bows head in remembrance of Season One* I hoped you enjoyed reading this, it took me 5 weeks to write!


End file.
